Shewolfs
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens when five she wolves come to La push and spend the summer their. Will their be fights, love and tears read to find out.
1. To Forks

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight so don't sue.

Anna Marie's POV  
Here I am at twenty one and a pack of my own. I'm the first female alpha but don't let that make you think I'm soft. Actually all of my pack are now I'm patroling with my Beta, and best friend Taylor. THen the other three are my friends too Steph, Jesse, and Sarah. I remembered when I first phased and man was it painful.

**Flash Back  
I was on the beach with my boyfriend. "Baby, I need to tell you something." Jonathon said as we began walking near the forest. "Um Anna Marie I'm done we're over." He said walking away. I was hurt and mad. I becan shaking and fire went through me. I thanked god that Taylor spies on our dates. She knew what was happening because she listened to the legends around the fire while I just sat there. I tried calming down a little and I was human again. Before I could call her phone she was already there with some clothes.  
End Of Flash back  
**

"Taylor is there a reason you have scratches?" I asked as she came inside. "Leaches, bloodsuckers, bats." She said looking for paper towels for her scratches. "And instead of being peaceful you kill them." I asked trying to be peaceful. She just nodded and said serious " They were on our land and almost ate our freshman history teacher." "Unbelievable, Taylor." I said as she iced a bagel for herself. Jesse, Steph, and Sarah were patrolling so that left us. "We should get away go up North for the summer." Taylor said threw a mouthful of bagel. "Well what about the town?" I asked worried about the safety of the people in Helena. "Town, smown no vamp comes into town anyway." Taylor said poping open a coke. "Okay how about we go to..." She said getting out her laptop. "La Push, WAshington the weather is way diffrent from Helena." She said looking at the climate. "Taylor, we live in Alabama remeber that." I said thinking about how long it would be to drive. "We could fly, the tickets are only 100 bucks each." Taylor said shoving her computer at me. "Sure get packing I'll tell the rest." I said as they came back.

Taylor's POV  
We are going to Forks, WAshington. I'm very excited to go up North it's kind of hot in Alabama but whatever. I grabbed my suitcase my mom gave me before I left and filled it with clothes and other things. I dragged it to the hallway to see Anna Marie wave the tickets in our faces. She was already packed with me and they were just packing up. THey finished packing finally and our moms drove us to the airport. "Mom I'm gonna be fine in Forks." I said as my mom started crying and hugging me. She nodded and let us get on the plane. I sat by Anna Marie and the rest sat where ever. 'You know I've never seen you so excited." Anna Marie said taking me out of my thoughts. "Well anything can happen while we're here." I said hoping I would finally imprint on someone.

She knew what I was talking about and nodded agreeingly. We all knew Anna Marie wanted to imprint but it hasn't happened yet. I listened to my ipod until it died and Anna Marie nudged me and said "We 're here." We got our luggage and went to the appartment I rented with the money I earned last summer. "Let's just go to bed now and then tommorow we'll go where ever." I said yawning


	2. THe Beach

I don 't own Twilight.

Taylor's PoV  
I woke up on the floor infront of the couch. "How did I get down here?" I asked as Anna Marie came in the living room. "You fell of the couch and made a sound like a gun crack and almost made Sarah wet herself." Anna Marie said making cofee. I laughed and said" Even in my sleep I'm evil." "You can say that again so are we going to the beach today." She said as the cofee was done. She helped herself to some and so did I. We always hid the cofee from Sarah and Jesse they have enough sugar in them. Everybody woke up and got dressed in jeans and a short sleve shirt with a light jacket. We needed to look human so we dressed like that. We could walk every where from our appartment.

As we stepped out of the appartment a smell hit our noses. It was sweet and sickly it was _vampire_. I looked at Anna Marie and she looked at me. We both could fight hard when needed to but the others weren't as expirenced as us. "Guys, let's just go to the beach and do what ever." Anna Marie said trying to keep calm but inside we all knew her instict was kicking in. As we walked to the beach I saw a few guys go cliff diving then left. "Cliff diving Anna Marie , we have to do that." I said grabbing her arm to pull her to the cliffs. "In what world did I say I would go cliff diving." She said scared. "In the world we live in this afternoon." I said racing back down to the others. We basicly walked along the water and in the woods. Next we went shopping and guy we were guy sighting Anna Marie found a turtle on the beach and was staring at it.

I walked up behind her and whispered "Did you inprint on the turtle?" "No I just am bored and the turtle's name is Fred." Anna Marie said letting the turtle go into the water. It floated for a second then sunk to the bottom. "Fred died Anna Marie." I said trying not to laugh if she did imprint on the turtle. "Aw now let's go back to the appartment so you can cliff dive." Anna Marie said cetching up with the changed and walked up to the highest cliff we could find. THe one I saw the guys jump off of.

Paul's POV  
"Dude, these hot girls just took our cliff." I yelled at Sam. "They took our cliff well go up there and get it back." Sam said laughing. "Okay,but I smelled another pack of werewolves nearby and we might want to know them." I said trying to get Sam to come with me. "Okay I'll come with you but if you're lying lord help you." Sam said opening the door. "I'll call the guys to come to." I said before I called Jake, Embry, Quil,and Seth. They met us at the beach and we began up the cliff. "Paul , I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right." Sam said as we kept going. We heard laughing and screaming. Two girls stood on the cliff. One looking down and another talking her into jumping. "Anna Marie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." said the soaking wet girl. "Hello girl." SAm said scaring the girl off the cliff. "Awesome she jumped." the girl said turning back to us. "What's your name ?" She asked Sam. "Um Sam Ulley why." he asked confused. "Well Sam, you helped me get a scaredy cat to jump off a cliff." She said laughing as her friend swam to shore.

"Okay cut the small talk we know who you are." I said sick of all the small talk. "Then what are we." She said as her friends were up the cliff. "Shapeshifters and that's what we are too." I said trying to be polietly. "Who is your alpha?" Sam asked amazed there was another she wolf. "Well she could be behind you." She said and with that a bucket of water was dumped on Sam's head. "And your name is." SAm said shaking his head to get the water off. "Anna Marie." Jared was a little curious so he asked "So who's your Beta?" Anna Marie looked at another gir who was staring at Embry who was staring back at her. "Taylor hello earth to Taylor." Anna Marie said waving her hands around her face. "Huh what are we talking about." She asked coming back to reality. "THat your my Beta and that you just imprinted." Anna Marie said a little phased. I stepped away so she could see Jacob and Bam. THey gave each other the same look. "Anna Marie," Taylor said before poking her hard with her fingernail. "I'm up where's the fire." She yelled coming back. "No fire but I see you like someone." Taylor said laughing. I forgot why we came up here but what ever. "Well let's all go out for icecream." I yelled walking down the cliff. They followed walking by each other.


	3. Icecream Woodland Pixies

I don 't own Twilight.

Taylor's POV  
We are now walking down the cliff to the icecream shop. I tried cetching up to Embry. "Hey Embry um do you like icecream?" I asked nervously. "Um yeah doesn't everybody." He said walking faster. "So do you like music?" I asked hoping he'd asy more that a sentence. "Yeah, but mostly country and i know what you're thinking I'm weird for liking it." He replyed bashfuly. "Actualy not, I love it." I said surprizing him. "Oh well who's your favorite singer?" he asked studdering. "George Strait, Kenny Chesney, and Brooks and Dunn, it's a shame the band broke up." I said with one breath. "Me too and when I heard I told all my friends and they are like "And they are who now.?" Embry said looking back to Jacob.

Anna Marie's POV  
We were walking by each other when I noticed Taylor had left me with this stranger I don't know. "Well looks like they left us." I said cetching up with him as the two love birds left us. "So what do you like to do outside of um this?" I asked stupidly. "Um well I like to fix up cars." He said happy. "Oh that's kewl I know absolutly nothing about cars except for what kind Taylor has." I said truthfuly. "What kind is it?" He asked intrested. "A 1963 red Chevy stepside C-10 pickup, and the only reason I know that is because she called me and told me that much." I said nervous if that's a good car or not. "Clunker, does it even run?" He asked sarcasticly. "It runs, sometimes." I said remembering when it would start on Taylor's first date. She was determinded to drive to the beach with Trevor.

Embry's POV  
I know she's the one but what if she hates me. All that we have in common is love for old songs about farming, getting drunk and love. "So what kind of icecream do you like?" "Anything choclate." "They just dissed my car." She said spying on Jacob and her friend. "Come on I know a place where we can spy on them closer and not get caught." He said as we came down off the hill. She almost fell but I caught her as her friends started whispering. We got in my truck and followed Jacob's rabbit to the Ben and Jerry's. I turned the radio on and of corse the song that was on was "Sold." by John Michael Montgomery, but what surprized me was that she was singing along to the radio. She looked at me while singing "Yeah I've never seen anyone so fine." I smiled and blushed and tried to sing along but I messed up the song.

Taylor's POV  
God why did I do that now he knows how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way. I got out my phone and texted Anna Marie "I like Embry but it seems he doesn't like me." A few second later I got a reply that said "I asked Jake he said Embry likes you but he's shy and you probably embarased him while telling him that how did you say you like him.?" I replyed with "You know that Sold song the line that says Never seen anyone so fine." When we pulled up to the icecream place I got a text from Anna Marie "Smooth and look what I'm wearing." I looked to where they were and she was wearing Jacob's jacket. I pulled out my phone and repied "You're a shapeshifter you don't need a jacket." but then Embry carefully took of the jacket he was wering a draped it over my shoulders. I almost screamed. I stayed behind Embry and smeled his jacket it smelled like the forest and cinnamon.

Embry's POV  
I like Taylor alot but I didn't know how to say so and her's was pretty bold. So I took of the jacket and looked at Jacob who gave his to Anna Marie. I gave mine to Taylor and walked by her. I saw her breath in the jacket. THis morning Jake hid my jacket inside the cinnamon jar at Sam's house. So it probably smelled like Cinnamon and me what ever I smell like. We had both got our icecream and still arguing how to pay with both have money but she wants to pa for it but my mom told me never let girls pay for stuff. "You now what I'm tired of fighting so you just pay." She said putting her wallet back in her purse.  
We got back in my truck when she pulled out her phone. "Oh no." She said looking at her missed alerts. She dialed Anna Marie's number and put her on speaker. "Hello Taylor what's wrong." "Shawn called and also the elders did to." She said hoping her friend would get it. "So he's one of us now." Anna Marie. "No, he's a little woodland pixie yes he's one of us." She said sarcsticly. "Did you call him?" She asked all alphaish. "Yep and he yelled some words I can't say." I said remembering what happened before we went cliffdiving.


	4. Real Forms

I don 't own Twilight. _Thoughts are in this_

**Taylor's POV**  
"Who's Shawn?" Embry asked. I senced his jealousy and said "He's a twerp, who's a new wolf." "How old?" He asked curious. "Same age of us." I said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Cool so he's 18." Embry said. I laughed akwardly and said "Um no he's 21." _Gosh I'm such a cougar now._ "Hey cougar, do you want to go to the beach tommorow?" He asked laughing. "Sure kiddo." I said as he dropped me off at the appartment my pack shared.

**Embry's POV**  
I drove to Sam's house and slumpt onto his couch. "Something's wrong." He said moving my legs so he could sit down. "I'm 18." I said sadly. "Yes and I'm 28 what's wrong with that." "She's 21." I said hitting myself with a pillow. "Oh and she likes you. Wow!"Sam said leaving the living room. I got up and drove home why did I have to imprint on a 21 year old she's three years older than me. After getting icecream we had exchanged numbers and email. I added her number as a contact and tried calling her. I quickly hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I layed down thinking I could fall asleep and just sleep for the whole day but I was soon awaken by my phone ringing to a the song "Year 3000." I flipped the phone up and said sleepy "Hey." "Hi kiddo so you tried calling earlier."

"Oh yeah were you doing something important." I asked not wanting to interupt what she was doing. "Important, like catching grapes in my mouth." She asked laughing. "Really, you do that too?" I asked thinking she was more mature than that. "Embry,you are confusing me with Anna Marie. She is the most mature person I know and I'm not." She said as I heard a thumpin the background. "What was that?" I asked curious as what made that noise. "Stephanie is trying to catch grapes in her mouth while I throw them so basicly I'm pelting her with them." She said as I heard another OWwww. "Taylor, I know you're bored but we need you to stop pelting Steph with grapes and listen to me." I heard in the background. "Was that Anna Marie?" I asked wondering if they were having a tribe meeting.

"I guess you could say that, but basicly we just talk about anything. I mean one of our conversations went from Patrols to British accents then to fried twinkies." She said laughing. "Wow, Sam would kill us if we did that during one of our meetings." I said truthfully. Really I never liked Sam, that was one of the things Jacob and I agree on. "You mean that guy that never smiles." She said speaking in an offical voice. "He smiles when he's with Emily." I said defending Sam for some reason. "Oh so you're not busy right now?" I asked trying to be smooth.

"Embry, don't be smooth I hate smooth just ask me out." She said being straight foward. "Okay will you go out to the beach with me when you're done with the "tribal meeting."?" I asked not knowing if she could. "Yeah sure are you gonna pick me up or do we meet or what?" She asked again being forward. "I'll pick you up but the outside of my truck is dirty." I said not believing I just said that. "Bet mine's dirtier." She said and hung up.

**Taylor's POV  
**_I can't believe he isn't weird about me being forward. _"Hey Anna Marie I'm going on a date do you mind?" I asked hoping she'd understand why I wasn't listening during the meeting. "Sure, just call Shawn and make sure he's okay?" She said tossing me her phone because he hates me.

**Shawn **_Taylor_

**Hey wat up Anna M**

_This isn't Anna M and I have a date so are you okay_

**I **guess** everything feels weird and I have a fever and throw up alot**

_Thank you for sharing but right now I don't need to know that._

**You asked **

_Well if that's it bye_

**Embry's POV  
**I'm now going out with one of the awesomest\randomest girl ever. I drove up the little drive way and honked my horn impatient for some reason. She ran out in a denim skirt and a crimson blouse. _Wow my first impresion was to whistle._I pushed that immature thought out of my mind and opened her door. "Wow, most guys whistle. You're pretty mature ,Embry." She said getting in. We rode to the beach and found a rock to sit on. "Embry, not that I don't like you ,but why are we here." She asked clueless. "I want you to see me , the real me." I said hoping she knew what that was. "You mean in w..." She said stunned. "Unless you don't want I thought you would and just thinking you'd want to show me because you haven't phased since you were here." I said thinking I hurt her feelings. " Um sure let's see the "real you" Embry." She said following me to the woods.

I went behind a bush and phased. I hid my shirt in the bush and tied my pants to my leg.

**Taylor's POV?  
**I tied folded my skirt and hid it behind the bush with my shirt and phased. As I walked out of the bush I heard a _Wow _coming from Embry. I forgot you can hear diffrent thoughts. _Hey Embry I thought being dorky. You ain't dorky you are adorkable _Embry thought. Just then we saw a russet colored wolf with Anna Marie in wolf form. _Who the heck is that Jake. That's Anna Marie ,_Embry I thought knowing he hasn't seen her in wolf form. I could sence Embry looking at me_. Why do you have all those scratches on your legs? He thought directly to me. Vamps,bats,leeches,bloodsuckers._I thought probably scaring him. _Let's unphase and see a movie. _I suggested to take the atention from my legs. We all phased and changed. "So you get into fights alot?" He asked probably worried for me. I nodded and Anna Marie laughed as if agreeing with me.

Embry shot her a death stare and said "It's not funny." with all the venom he could muster in those words. "Embry, stop it's fine and in figts I'm upfront what about you?" I asked turning the attention from me to him. "Um left flank of Jacob in the back." He mumbled. I nodded and tried not to laugh so did Anna Marie but it didn't work. "What's so funny?" Embry asked trying to laugh with us. "Um well in our pack we put the worst fighters on the back flanked on a good fighter." "Anna Marie, is flanked by Sarah and Stephanie."I said remembering how they suck at fighting.


	5. Eric comes

I don't own Twilight. _thoughts are like this_

Stephanie's POV  
Even though Taylor imprinted on Embry and the other away around, I still think she belongs with Eric. Eric is one of Taylor's best friends in the world. I called up Eric and invited him to come up here. He hesitated but when I said that Taylor was here he said yes. Eric now knows he likes her but Taylor doesn't and she loves Embry and wouldn't give him up for the world. In high school they won the "Romeo and Juliet" award. Eric is well a guy that isn't the most popular nor a loser. They both got teased about their friendship but they didn't care one bit.

Anna Marie's POV  
I was painting my nails when I got a weird call. I regonized the number as Eric's so I answered it. "Hello Eric what's up." I said trying to paint my thumb. "The sky but I have something to tell you.."He paused almost kilking me with suspence. "I'm a werewolf."He said I heard puking. "So I'm guessing your almost through with the "Mono stage." I said laughing. "Hey, why don't you join us up here." I said thinking it would be a good idea. "Okay, my plane kind of leaves tonight." He said making me think Stephanie already invited him. "Oh and tell Taylor I said hi." He said before hanging up. I kind of agreed with Stephanie but now I think Embry is the one. Eric better not mess anything up or he's gonna get it from Embry and Taylor.

As a pack we decided to keep this a secret from Taylor and poor Embry he doesn't even know who Eric is. Our pack was helping Sam's during the summer just for practice. I patroled with Taylor and Seth. Seth was a pretty okay kid. I pushed the thought of Eric out of my mind and replaced it with Jacob. _Anna Marie, please stop anymore images of Jacob or I'm gonna ralf, _Taylor thought running a head wanting to go back to Embry. Embry and Taylor have claimed the beach as their date spot\makeout spot so the rest of us went to movies and out to eat.

~`~~~~~~````~~~~ Tommorow Evening~~~~`````~~~~~~``````~~~~~

Taylor's POV  
Embry and I were sitting by the fire. He was roasting a hot dog while I was eating a smore. I probably had chocolate every where on my face but with Embry I didn't care. Embry put his arm around me like always but it felt like he was showing the world I was with him. He starred out in space to where his truck was. "You okay?" I asked waving my hand infront of his face. "Yeah, I just thought I saw someone." He said calming down. "Uh Taylor, you do know you have chocolate all over your mouth." A voice said from behind me. I turned so fast I fell off the rock. "Taylor, are you okay?" Embry asked helping me up.

In the fire I could see his face. It was Eric but he looked diffrent. "Taylor, how are you?" He asked giving me a hug. I heard a growl and he released me. After the hug Eric and Embry stood face to well um chest. Eric compared to Embry was like a midget standing beside a basketball player. "Embry, this is Eric , one of my friends." I said trying to relieve tension. A few secounds, went by until Eric did the stupidest thing he poked Embry in the Abs. "It smells like lemons." I said trying to use one of my old jokes to make Eric laugh so he stopped staring.

Embry's face looked like he was going to kill him. I could feel Embry shake so was Eric. "Guys, quit it so I can talk to you two." I said as they snapped out of it. Before I could say anything Embry had his arm around my waist. "Eric, why are you here?" I asked remembering I didn't invite him. "Stephanie invited me, and I'm a werewolf now." He said turning to walk away. I turned to Embry and boy was he mad.

"Who was that, kid?" He asked almost yelling at me. " You told me you only had one other boy friend and he was a skunk bag. We're you also planning on cheating on me? Did you ever go out with him and why did he hug you?' He said still on his rant. I sat down on the rock and started stretching. He stopped midsentence and said "What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting comfortable and waiting for you to be finished." I said trying to remain calm and not slapping him.

"I'm finished." He said sitting back down. "First of all he's not a kid he's older than you. Second we are just friends. Third, I didn't know he was here. Fourth, you don't trust me do you ?" I yelled runnig to my car. "Wait, Taylor." He yelled running after me. He caught up with me, looked me into the eyes and said "I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I assumed you two were dating. I do to trust you I just don't want to lose you and one more thing are there any guys my age that you know." I shook my head and got in the car.

Embry's POV  
I was a stupid idiot. Why did I yell at her . Crap, she must hate me now. She didn't take her eyes off the road. My hand was hanging on the little arm rest between us. She put one hand on the wheel but the other one was on my hand drawing hearts on it. I'm not sure if she forgives me . "I'm so killing Stephanie." She mumbled. She dropped me off at my hose and went straight to her appartment.


	6. A trip to the hospital

I don 't own Twilight. _Thoughts are in this_

**Taylor's POV  
**Since Eric was new I was going to tell him the boundaries but he won't talk to me. He went to phase and get some exercise. I finished my parol quickly and ran to Sam's house. I was wearing a purple tank top and some sweat pants. I opened the door and there was Embry and in his hand was two of Emily's fresh muffins. "Muffin." He said pulling me to the couch. I nodded and took one from his hand. "I ment you could go get one but what ever." He said making me fall on top of him on the couch. To get up I flipped off the coach and hit the floor. "Taylor, are you okay." He asked still on the couch. "Just fine, you see me and the floor have a thing going on."I said being sarcastic. "Oh well should I leave you two alone." I asked taking her seriously. "No and can you help me up?" She asked handing me her hand.

**Embry's POV**  
I helped her up and pulled her to the coach again and we decided to watch a movie. "Where's Eric and the rest of them?" I asked hating reminding her of him. "He wanted to phase but we haven't told him about the boundaries because he left before we could tell him. "She said. "You're not worried he got in trouble with vamps?" I asked knowing Taylor. "Um not until you brought it up." She said with a serious face on.

**Eric's POV  
**I phased and went into the forest not wanting to know what they had to tell me. The trees flashing behind me. I sniffed the air. Wow I need a stronger deodarant. I ran further trying to get away from the smell. It keep following me. In a flash I saw brown hair and gold eyes. What the crap I thought. Maybe someone else was patroling and would help me. Bam! I was knocked out by something. In my struggle I managed to howl but it died slowly.

**Emmett's POV  
**Sam is gonna have to deal with crap. We told him that we wouldn't kill wolves as long as they stayed on their side. I didn't reconize this wolf and I was still in hunting mode. I came behind him and broke it's neck. Usually the werewolf would have slipped into humanness. The wolf was knocked out and I wasn't thinking so I bit it. It howled probably calling for back up so I ran.

**Taylor's POV  
**"Hey Anna Marie, you seen Eric?" I asked a little worried. I looked over at Embry. He looked jealous and said "Why do you care?" "I care because he's my friend, and I'm suppose to teach him how to fight." I fumed. Embry looked surprize that I actually yelled at him. He looked angry with him self and said "I'm sorry and he's really lucky to have you as a friend." I paced back and forth the width of the living room. "Tay,calm down he's probably fine." Embry said laying on the couch. "Tay,If it's bugging you I'll go look for them." Embry said getting up and taking his shirt off.

"I'm coming with you." I said running out the door. We both phased and were off. We stopped at the boarder and looked all around. He was no where and it was all my fault. We ran back and phased again. I walked inside followed by Embry. I crashed unto the couch weeping until I got a phone call from the hospital. "Is this Taylor." A man said. "Um yes is this a doctor." I asked not knowing who I was talking to. "Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen and I have some bad news that you need to hear." He said serious. "What is the bad news." I said tearing up. "Your friend Eric is dead." Carlisle said probably fighting back a cry of some sort.

"Where is he?" I asked wanting to know. "In the hospital meet me in the lobby and I'll bring you to him." He said before hanging up. "He's dead." I said outloud. Anna Marie almost fell backwards. All three of us went to the hospital in my truck. I let Embry drive because I was crying and couldn't see. Embry helped me out of the car and provided a shoulder for my head. "Ah here you are." Carlisle said meeting us in his office. As he closed the door he whispered "I know what you are and I know that you know what I am." "Who killed him and how did he die?" I asked while crying into Embry's shirt. "You know vampires venom is poisionious to werewolves, right." He said writing something down.

"Well my son found him in the woods. I'll let him tell you what happened." He said opening the door again to let in a young man with black cropped hair and huge muscles. "I'm Emmett." He said putting his hand out to shake. I hit his hand and said "Okay cut the crap ,now tell me what happened." "First Embry please hold your girlfriend so she doesn't try to kill me and second it was an accident." Embry held onto me and calmed me down somehow. He told us the whole story. I sat down near Anna Marie and started bawling. "Anna Marie, this is why you can't leave I'm a horrible leader see what happens when you leave me incharge of one person." I said as Carlisle came back in.

**Embry's POV  
**"Taylor, stop it you're a better leader than Sam and I think when it happens Anna Marie is glad to step down." I said sitting by her. I looked at Carlisle. He was muttering to himself about something I didn't catch but Taylor did. "Shut up Carlisle all your sad about is losing a patient. You didn't really know him like I did. He was my best friend." She yelled at Carlisle. Carlisle looked taken back by her outburst but said nothing.


End file.
